


Alya gets foxy

by miraculous_hornybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Butt Plugs, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, alya dresses like a fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_hornybug/pseuds/miraculous_hornybug
Summary: Five years after Hawk Moth is defeated, Nino makes an offhand comment to Alya. She'll do anything to please her hero...





	Alya gets foxy

Nino and Alya Lahiffe were snuggled together on the couch, reading the  _ Ladyblog _ archives. “I can’t believe it’s been five years since Hawk Moth was defeated,” Nino commented. “Seems like yesterday in a way. But, we’ve all changed. Adrien renounced his father and went abroad, Marinette started her own fashion line, and Chloe… well… maybe not  _ all _ of us have changed.”

 

“And you  _ finally  _ made an honest woman out of me.” Alya put down the tablet and twisted to kiss her husband. “I’m glad  _ we _ at least knew who each other were. It’s a shame I never solved the mystery of Ladybug… but in the end, it’s for the best.”

 

“Do you miss it at all? The superheroing?”

 

“No, it’s great to settle down and be a normal woman, with a normal life. And I get  _ plenty _ of action running around Paris chasing down corrupt politicians. How about you?”

 

“I miss seeing you run around in a skin-tight fox suit,” he teased.

 

Alya stuck her tongue out at him. “ _ Do _ you, now?” She hummed. “Is that the only thing you miss?”

 

“Well… babe, I’m proud of you whatever you do, of course. But mostly the fox suit,” he grinned.

 

Alya climbed on top of him and touched her nose to his. “Poor Nino… stuck with regular old me, and not superhero me. Whatever shall he do?” She straddled his hips and sat down on him. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his wife in for a long kiss. 

 

***

 

Three days later, Nino was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and waiting for his wife to come home. He had just finished an article on Jagged Stone when Alya burst through the door, carrying a large padded manila envelope.

 

“What’s that, babe?”

 

“You’ll find out,” she said with a sly wink. “Why don’t you just sit there and keep reading your magazine like a good boy?” She blew him a kiss and disappeared into their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

 

Twenty minutes passed, and Nino heard the bedroom door open again. Alya’s arm appeared, beckoning him to enter. He put down the magazine, got off of the couch, and went into the bedroom to see what his wife wanted.

 

Nino’s jaw dropped. Alya was wearing an orange lace quarter-cup bra and a matching thong. She had painted her face to look like Rena Rouge’s mask, and  _ holy shit she was wearing a fox tail. _

 

“You…” Nino gaped.

 

“You like what you see, handsome boy?”

 

Nino nodded.

 

“Good. Be a dear and lay down on the bed for me.”

 

Nino obliged. Alya took off his hat and threw it on the ground next to their bed. She reached behind him and pulled up his shirt, leaning in just enough for him to catch the musky scent of her perfume. He shivered as his shirt was tossed aside.

 

“I think we’re a bit uneven, don’t you?” Alya purred, unbuttoning his pants. Her hands brushed against the growing bulge in his boxer shorts as she unzipped them and lightly tugged them down. She smiled at the sight of the tip of his cock poking out, then slowly pulled his boxers down by the legs to remove them. Nino sprang free, and Alya crawled on the bed between his open legs.

 

“Are you ready to see if this fox… fucks?”

 

Nino gulped and nodded.

 

“All in good time! I have some things I need to take care of, first. She reached onto the bedspread where she had concealed a bottle of flavored lube. Squeezing it into her hand and making a fist, she leaned forward and pushed her hand down over Nino’s hard manhood, causing him to moan. She stroked up and down a few times, then looked back, satisfied.

 

“ _ Alya… f-f-f… _ ” Nino gasped.

 

“Not yet.” She reached out again and gently grabbed him, pulling the foreskin down and rubbing her thumb around the base of his head. Tingling sensations gripped him as Alya teased him by lightly stroking his shaft. “Let me know if you’re gonna cum, OK, loverboy?”

 

Nino could only manage a whimper and a nod.

 

Alya blew long, soft breaths on Nino, the cinnamon lube causing a warm burning in his nether regions. Her tongue darted out and teased him, right on the sensitive spot he liked. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a long lick, ending with her tongue dancing across his head. Nino moaned in appreciation. Alya responded by taking him in her mouth for one -- two -- three -- quick bobs, then pulling off and slowly crawling her way up his body.

 

“ _ Alya… what the fu---” _

 

But her only response was to press her breasts together around him, then slide up and down before straddling him and continuing her journey. A long, deep kiss passed between them while Nino explored his wife’s body. His hands cupped her breasts and trailed down her back, towards her thong -- but Alya reached back and moved his hands away before he got close. She smiled and put her hand behind his head, pulling it to her exposed breasts.

 

Nino’s tongue danced across her chestnut nipples, flicking at the gold rings that adorned them. It was Alya’s turn to moan in delight as the sensation her piercings gave her gripped her toned, tanned body. She pressed her chest further toward her husband, delighting in the feeling of his tongue on her skin.

 

She pushed Nino back down on the bed and moved up again, the fabric of her thong and the  _ fur of her tail, oh God, the tail _ gliding up his throbbing member. Feeling like he was going to burst, Nino moaned again and bucked his hips involuntarily. Alya laughed and knelt on either side of his head, her thong hovering tantalizingly in front of his mouth.

 

Nino needed no further invitation. Moving the thong aside, he plunged his tongue into the space between Alya’s thighs. Anchoring his hands on her hips, he used his thumbs to pull her lips apart as his mouth worshipped her. Delicately tracing lines around her clitoris, he could feel her shake and shift her weight to keep from crushing him. He greedily lapped up the juices flowing from her, teasing her by plunging his tongue into her periodically.

 

Alya moaned his name and pressed her hands against the headboard. He could feel her throbbing against his mouth. She scooted backward a bit and looked down on his smile. “Your turn,” she said, then pivoted so her sex remained in front of him while she took him in her mouth.

 

At this angle, he could finally see the fox tail clearly. It wasn’t attached to the thong -- it was attached to a silver disc about three inches above where he had been licking. Guessing correctly, he prodded the tail with his finger and was rewarded with a moan.

 

Alya’s head continued to bob up and down on him as he moved the tail out of the way and began to lick her anew. She answered back by squatting down more so he could move his tongue all around. She throbbed against him again, and Nino felt himself tense up.

 

Alya crawled off and remained on all fours, presenting herself to him.

 

“You sly fox,” he grinned, as he moved behind her and positioned himself at her entrance. She smiled and reached behind her to move the tail out of the way again as she backed onto him. They thrust together, Nino burying the length of himself deep inside his wife. At one point, he realized that Alya was playing with the fox tail, using the plug it was attached to to stimulate herself even more.

 

Alya moaned and throbbed again, and Nino couldn’t hold back any longer. Grabbing her hips and pulling her over him, he moaned and said her name again and again while spending himself inside of her. When they were both done and basking in the glow, he slid out and they laid down facing each other.

 

“That… was amazing,” he breathed.

 

“Anything for my hero,” she smiled back at him. “Did you enjoy it?”

 

“I loved it. And I love you,” he said, nuzzling her.

 

“I love you too,” she said, lips meeting his in a sweet kiss.


End file.
